Harry Potter: Poems on slytherins fate destiny
by Lunarian
Summary: MORE PARODIES ---------- Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws - All used in ultimate alliteration. Poem on Harry's fate and destiny, death and life, hope and despair. NEW- Harry the ScarFaced Freakboy jingle. NEW- Sly-the-rin (jingle Bells)
1. Poemsz

**Lunarian: **Enjoy these poetic pieces. 

     First off I give you a ballad with so much alliteration it is offensive. 

Sneaky slimy slytherins stay,  
sitting silently sty.  
Stealthily seeking sin's soiree,  
serpentine students sly. 

Great gregarious gryffindor,  
gallantly guarding good.  
Grevious, gruesome, gashes, gore;  
gamely goliathhood. 

Hospitol, helpfull hufflepuff;  
hopefull hufflepuff, here.  
Handy, honorfull hufflepuff,  
half-not him hastier. 

Ravenclaw readily reading,  
resputable research.  
Rarity ruptured real resting,  
rosemary red rootbirch. 

     Now for something slightly different. 

Did he ask for this fame, young lad;  
singled out among all.  
Destiny caught him, he's been had;  
he can not fight the call. 

Fate has anointed him savior  
of countless worlds, but why?  
Do they see powers premature,  
when wakened multiply? 

One out of many, what's the odds;  
the fates, of him approve.  
To bestow such greatness, oh Gods;  
shall this juggernaut move. 

Had he been normal, dead he'd be;  
to survive the green light;  
resisted pull to lost soul's sea;  
relived in darkest fright. 

Forever cursed with jagged scar,  
representing full hope.  
Unwanted famous repiotoire,  
perpetual lime cope. 

Made orphan after tragic night;  
beloved mum and dad;  
their living flesh no more in sight;  
gory, gruesome, and sad. 

A/N- What do you think?Good?  
Plz read my other fics too.  
Dragon Warrior fic needs feedback. 


	2. Harry The Scarfaced Freakboy

**Harry the scar-faced freakboy (Rudolph the Red-nosed reindeer)**

Harry the scarfaced freakboy,   
had a very ugly scar;   
and if you ever saw it,   
you would think he was hit by a car. 

All of the other children,   
used to gawk and call him names;   
they never let poor Harry,   
escape from his infamous fame. 

Then one horrid Halloween,   
Dumbledore came to say;   
"Harry with your scar so bad,   
won't you save us from this man who's mad?" 

Then how the poor boy sna-apped,   
as he shot the killing curse;   
Harry the new Darklord,   
the dark times ahead couldn't be worse! 


	3. Slytherin Jingle Bells

**Sly-the-rin (Jingle Bells)**

Sneaking through the dark,   
to a one-way opening wall;   
not all of us take the mark,   
our self-esteem's too tall. 

Our own pleasure we bring,   
children of the night;   
oh what fun, a sarcastic sting,   
to idiots, that's right. 

OH! Sly-the-rin Sly-the-rin,   
Gryffindors are dumb;   
Gryffindork is for loosers,   
while Slytherin's the bomb. 

OH! Sly-the-rin Sly-the-rin,   
Gryffindors are dumb;   
Gryffindork is for loosers,   
while Slytherin's the bomb. 


	4. 12 Days Of Voldemort

* * *

**    Lunarian
**: Thank you for the reviews. Strange that I get more for my poems then stories... I suppose you'll all come around someday though....   
    Please, if you have any suggestions of songs for me to try and parody, do tell... because I really can't think of anymore right now. 

12 days of Xmas parody - As sung by Voldemort's right hand...

Oh, The first thing my master wants me to get done :   
Is Taking Care of Potter! 

Oh, The second thing my master wants me to get done :   
Two spies to kill off   
And Taking Care of Potter! 

Oh, The third thing my master wants me to get done :   
Three envoys to the werewolves.   
Two spies to kill off   
And Taking Care of Potter! 

Oh, The fourth thing my master wants me to get done :   
Four foreign regicides   
Three envoys to the werewolves.   
Two spies to kill off   
And Taking Care of Potter! 

Oh, The fith thing my master wants me to get done :   
Five-Months-Of-planning   
Four foreign regicides   
Three envoys to the werewolves.   
Two spies to kill off   
And Taking Care of Potter! 

Oh, The sixth thing my master wants me to get done :   
Six squads of dementors   
Five-Months-Of-planning   
Four foreign regicides   
Three envoys to the werewolves.   
Two spies to kill off   
And Taking Care of Potter! 

Oh, The seventh thing my master wants me to get done :   
Seven muggle burnings   
Six squads of dementors   
Five-Months-Of-planning   
Four foreign regicides   
Three envoys to the werewolves.   
Two spies to kill off   
And Taking Care of Potter! 

Oh, The eight thing my master wants me to get done :   
Eight annual revelries   
Seven muggle burnings   
Six squads of dementors   
Five-Months-Of-planning   
Four foreign regicides   
Three envoys to the werewolves.   
Two spies to kill off   
And Taking Care of Potter! 

Oh, The ninth thing my master wants me to get done :   
Nine months of terror   
Eight annual revelries   
Seven muggle burnings   
Six squads of dementors   
Five-Months-Of-planning   
Four foreign regicides   
Three envoys to the werewolves.   
Two spies to kill off   
And Taking Care of Potter! 

Oh, The tenth thing my master wants me to get done :   
Ten new inner circle   
Nine months of terror   
Eight annual revelries   
Seven muggle burnings   
Six squads of dementors   
Five-Months-Of-planning   
Four foreign regicides   
Three envoys to the werewolves.   
Two spies to kill off   
And Taking Care of Potter! 

Oh, The eleventh thing my master wants me to get done :   
Eleven hapless ministers   
Ten new inner circle   
Nine months of terror   
Eight annual revelries   
Seven muggle burnings   
Six squads of dementors   
Five-Months-Of-planning   
Four foreign regicides   
Three envoys to the werewolves.   
Two spies to kill off   
And Taking Care of Potter! 

Oh, The twelth thing my master wants me to get done :   
Twelve ways to torture Dumbledore   
Eleven hapless ministers   
Ten new inner circle   
Nine months of terror   
Eight annual revelries   
Seven muggle burnings   
Six squads of dementors   
Five-Months-Of-planning   
Four foreign regicides   
Three envoys to the werewolves.   
Two spies to kill off   
AND TAKING CARE OF THAT BLASTED POTTER!!! 

* * *

* * *

**Lunarian:** How was it? Good? 

Reviews-

Nemati[Thank you for the reviews, I like you actually said what you liked. When you say, keep story going, do you mean keep the theme? Or just keep adding more?> Cuz, it's really not a story.... 

Opal Flames- Superbly excellent work? *swoon* That's some high praise, I thank you very much :) 


End file.
